This invention relates to methods of joining metal parts and more particularly to methods of soldering aluminum.
In aluminum soldering, the primary difficulty is associated with the stability of aluminum oxide film which is practically impossible to avoid. Soldering of aluminum and its alloys is generally avoided because of this reason. Solder joints are not very easy to achieve and joint strengths are usually low and unreliable.